The field of this invention is that of tools methods used to control the flow of oil and gas from wells and preventing the formation of hydrate, wax, and paraffin solids deposits in the bore of the oil or gas wells. Oil and gas wells are drilled into the surface of the earth at depths from a few hundred feet to tens of thousands of feet, both on land and in the offshore environment.
Hydrates are formed when mixtures of methane gas combine with water and form a type of crushed ice which can block the bore of the tubing coming up out of the well bore. Temperature and pressure conditions have to be in a range to allow the formations to occur. If the required range of temperatures and pressures can be avoided, the hydrates will not form.
Waxes or paraffins form when hot or warm oil containing waxes or paraffins comes up out of a well and cools. As they cool, the waxes and paraffins will come out of solution and gradually plate the bore of the tubing. If the fluid flow can be kept warm enough, the waxes and paraffins will not come out of solution and not plate out on the bore of the tubing string.
Once formed, these deposits can restrict the flow from the oil or gas well, or in some cases completely block the flow causing economic loss of production and high expenses for remediation.